


Desistuck Jade

by Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl



Series: DaveJade Week [4]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, Other, Other - Freeform, Painting & Airbrushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl/pseuds/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to draw Jade Harley wearing a Pakistani wedding dress, so I did. I got lots of help from adreamingsongbird (<a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://adreamingsongbird.tumblr.com/">adreamingsongbird.tumblr.com/</a>) with clothes styles and the like.</p><p>The idea was for it to be Dave and Jade's wedding, but I ran out of time to do Dave.</p><p>Tumblr: <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://dog-ears-and-shades.tumblr.com/post/121810698590/wheeeee-visual-wednesday-a-while-back-there-was">dog-ears-and-shades.tumblr.com…</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Jade

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to draw Jade Harley wearing a Pakistani wedding dress, so I did. I got lots of help from adreamingsongbird ([adreamingsongbird.tumblr.com/](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://adreamingsongbird.tumblr.com/)) with clothes styles and the like.
> 
> The idea was for it to be Dave and Jade's wedding, but I ran out of time to do Dave.
> 
> Tumblr: [dog-ears-and-shades.tumblr.com…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://dog-ears-and-shades.tumblr.com/post/121810698590/wheeeee-visual-wednesday-a-while-back-there-was)


	2. Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added Dave.


End file.
